How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: How could Emily ever forgive her worst enemy...AND let him join the team?
1. Return

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 1

"Hiya!" Emily yelled, whacking a training dummy hard with her stick, "hur…hiya!"

"I am innocent, please don't kill me!" a high voice called from behind it.

Smiling, Emily giggled, "Mi-ike."

"Hello," his head popped up behind it.

Laughing, she pulled him out from it and hit him gently with her sword. Grinning, he raised up his. The two were soon sparring fiercely.

"Whoa!" Mike went tumbling when she smacked him.

"Oops!" she knelt beside him, "are you okay?"

"Ice pack, please," he requested. Blushing, she sat him down inside and sat a pack of frozen peas on his side.

"This reminds me of when we fought NegaTron," she commented, sitting beside him on her chair.

"Yeah," he nodded, "you sure sounded like you got bullied a lot when you were little."

"Totally," she agreed, "but I'm fine now."

"Want to know something?" Mike looked sheepish, "sometimes I was a bit of a bully to others."

"Why?" she asked with a gasp, "no way."

"I was insecure," he admitted, "but I'm better now. I regret it."

"Well, at least you do," she nodded, "I mean, some of those bullies just seemed to live to torture me. Well, one at least."

"Who was that?"

"His name was.." Emily was cut off by the doorbell, "I've got it. Stay put." She smiled at her big brother before answering the door. "Hello?" she greeted the figure, "can I-I-I!"

The Yellow Samurai gaped at the person before her. He was a little taller than Mike with dirty blonde hair a little in his forest eyes and a small smile was on his face. He had a faint mustace, and he looked about her age. He wore an orange shirt, ripped blue jeans, and tennis shoes of snow.

"Hey," he greeted her, "is this the Shiba House?" Then he looked at her closer. "Wait," he studied her for a minute before grinning a slightly evil smile, "I know you. Crybaby Emily!"

She screamed and slammed the door shut. The girl ran into the meeting room and hid behind a plant.

"Who is it?" Mia asked and she and Jayden entered, looking worried.

"A bully," she whimpered.

Raising an eyebrow, Mentor, who was nearby, answered the door. Emily ran into her and Mia's room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Can I help you?" Ji asked the boy.

"Yes," he nodded, "may I enter?"

Shrugging, the elder let him in. Jayden and Mike coaxed Emily out, and the Samurai sat in their circle.

"So who are you?" Mia asked.

"I want to be your Orange Ranger," the boy answered, "and I am Joey Finstin."

Author Note: Well? Review and you get cake! :D


	2. Not so mellow Yellow

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 2

Emily just stared at him for a while there.

"Em?" Mike waved his hand in front of her face.

Her high pitched scream split the air. Leaping to her feet, she ran into her room and locked the door.

"I can get her out," Joey told the others. Rising to his feet, he grabbed the doorknob and yanked. The lock fell, and her scream hit the ceiling. He emerged, her over his shoulder.

"Let go!" she screamed, kicking his stomach.

He put her down, and she pushed him away from her.

"I don't.." Jayden shook his head.

"Me, either!" she stormed into the garden.

"Oh, come on!" Joey protested, "if I make peace with her, can I join?"

"I'll consider it," Jayden thought before speaking.

"Thank you," Joey shook his hand.

"But dude," Mike shot him the evil eye, "don't mess with her now."

"I'll calm her down," Jayden went out to his girlfriend.

About half an hour later, the Red and Yellow Rangers came back inside. Jayden's arm was over Emily's shoulders, and she was glaring at the floor.

"I don't think…" Emily looked fairly hard to not scream.

Suddenly, her hazels went wide. The others were laughing and eating, Joey telling jokes and the cook.

"You are so sweet," Mia smiled at him.

"Well…" Joey then noticed them, "oh, hey Em!"

"Do NOT call me Em," she snarled, her body trembling with rage.

"Calm down," Jayden saw the death kill look in her eyes.

Huffing, the Yellow Ranger stomped into her room and buried her face into her pillow. How could they? He was a freaking bully! He had to be bribing them.

"Emily?" Joey's voice made her anger flare.

She glared at him, and he sat on her bed.

"Look," he spoke to her, "I know we don't have a really pleasant past. But come on! I could be a good addition to the team and you know it."

"Could," she snarled, "but I can't forgive you. You called me Crybaby Emily just now!"

"It's how I remember you!" he protested, "but let me join already. Don't be a fraidey cat!"

Growling, Emily rose so she was equal in height to him on the bed.

"I'm not!" she yelled with force. With that, she punched Joey right in the face.

Author Note: Oh, boy. And remember: Reviews=Chapter Three! :D


	3. Mean

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 3

"Whoa!" Mia had to dodge Emily running past her.

"Get back here!" Joey bolted after her, but Mia blocked him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she raised an eyebrow at him, "what...?" Then she noticed the bruise on his right cheek.

She took his hand and sat him on her seat. She walked out, returning a few moments later with a pack of frozen peas. He told her what happened as she applied the bag.

"That wasn't very nice," she commented, "want me to talk to her?"

"Please," he laid back.

Mia found her friend at their little lake and bridge, staring across the water. When she cleared her throat, the blonde looked at her. Her hazels were wide and shiny, like she was a guilty child getting caught.

"That wasn't very nice what you did to Joey," the Pink Ranger sat beside her.

"I know," Emily sighed, "but I can't forgive him. What he did to me..." She glared at the ground, her breathing getting quick.

Mia put her arm around the girl and said, "At least hear him out. You know as well as any of us when it comes to bullies."

"I know," Emily turned away, rising, "you just wouldn't understand. I'm sorry, Mia. But I need to be alone now."

Nodding slowly, the Japanese girl left. Once alone, Emily wept before going to the forest. In there, she tried to unwind. But the memories from their childhood pounded at her head. She wiped away the quickening tears, sinking down against a tree, face buried her knees.

_Please, go away..._she tried to block out the painful memories.

She just couldn't stop one from coming to her.

_Younger Emily was crying in her garden. Worried footsteps quickly got louder, and Serena was soon soothing her as she always did. _

"_Want to know a trick?" the older sister asked. _

"_Sure," the young girl sniffed. _

"_I'll play my flute," Serena smiled, "and you sing whatever song comes to your mind." _

"_Okay," Emily smiled weakly. _

_When her sister played, the young blonde started to sing. _

You,

With your words like swords and weapons that you use against me.

You,

Have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothin'.

You,

With your words like nails on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded.

You,

Pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down, with just one single blow.

But you don't know what you don't know.

Some day I'll be livin' in a big ole' city

And all your ever goin' be is mean.

Some day I'll be big enough so you can't me and

All your ever goin' be is mean.

Why ya' gotta' be so mean?

You,

With your switching sides and your wildfire lies and humiation.

You,

Have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them.

_Emily rolled her eyes at that. _

I walk with my head down tryin' to block you out

Cause I'll never impress you.

I,

Just wanna' feel okay again.

_The young girl frowned. _

I'll bet ya' got pushed around,

Somebody made you cold.

But the cycle ends right now,

Cause you can't led me down that road,

And you don't know,

What you don't know.

_Young Emily smiled up at her sister before singing again. _

Some day I'll be livin' in a big ole' city

And all your ever goin' be is mean.

Some day I'll be big enough so you can't me and

All your ever goin' be is mean.

Why ya' gotta' be so mean?

_Serena's flute played before Emily sang again. _

And I can see ya' years from now in a bar,

_The older sibling tried not to laugh. _

Talkin' over a football game,

With that same big loud opinion but,

Nobody's listin'.

_Emily made the talking sign with her hand, rolling her hazels. _

Washed up and ranting about the same old bittar things.

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

_She imatated drunk by falling backwards. _

But all you are is mean.

_The child counted the ways as she sang. _

And a lier.

And pathetic.

And alone life and

Mean. And mean. And mean.

And mean!

But

Some day I'll be livin' in a big ole' city

And all your ever goin' be is mean.

Yea-ah...

Some day I'll be big enough so you can't me and

All your ever goin' be is mean.

Why ya' gotta' be so...?

Some day I'll be livin' in a big ole' city

And all your ever goin' be is mean.

Some day I'll be big enough so you can't me and

All your ever goin' be is mean.

Why ya' gotta' be so mean?

_The song was over, and the two sisters hugged. Smiling, Emily whispered, "Thank you." _

XXXXXXX

The real Emily smiled, remembering her big sister soothing her. She knew she was thinking Joey while singing that, and she felt the same now. How could she just forgive him like that?

Sighing, the blonde curled into a ball and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Author Note: Poor chica! Oh, and the song is **Mean **by Taylor Swift. :D Remember: Reviews=Chapter 4! :)


	4. Letting it flow

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 4

Mentor found her in the woods about two hours later. She was crying again, the tears falling onto her knees. He knelt to her and took her hand. The youngest ranger looked at him, her hazel eyes full of sadness.

"I can't forgive him," she mumbled, "I won't."

"I can tell whatever painful memories of him you have are bothering you," he sat by her, "but you must let go of them. Let it flow."

Drawing a shaky breath, she nodded. Emily stood, putting her hands by her sides, feet in a sort of diagonal angle. Going to one knee, hands on it, she breathed. Suddenly, they came flooding back to her in order.

_Emily was seven years old, playing in the sandbox. Suddenly, a nine-year-boy came walking up to her. Looking up, she smiled slyly to him. _

"_Hey, my name's Joey," he greeted her slyly. _

"_Hi, I'm Emily," the girl smiled. _

"_Can I help you out?" he asked. _

"_Sure," she was happy to receive help from an older boy. _

_He got on his knees on the other side, and started to mess it up by making it all sloppy and uneven. She stared at him, wondering if this was how older boys made sandcastles. Suddenly, he stood up and stomped all over it. Now it was just a pile of lumpy sand. _

"_Is that how big kids make sandcastles?" she asked. _

"_No, dummy!" he laughed coldly, "your sandcastle was stupid!" _

"_But..why did you help me?" she asked, tears coming into her eyes. _

"_So people wouldn't see that crud," he laughed evilly again, leaving her to cry alone in the sand. _

The real Emily's teeth clenched before the next one came.

_Now she was nine years old. Her class was joined with the fifth graders, and it was time to give their reports on the person they admired most. Emily eagerly waited for her turn, her paper on Serena before her. She was so proud of her work, and ready to impress everybody. _

"_Emily Harrison?" Mr. Jones, the teacher, called on her. _

_She stood up, butterflies in her stomach. The girl stood in front of the class and started to read. "Many people have one person they admire. Many admire their mother or father or grandma/grandpa. The person I admire most is Serena, my older sister. _

_One of the reasons I admire Serena is because she's always looking out for me. Whenever I don't know what to do, she helps me make the right choice. Like, one time a man came up to me when I was about five. A man came up to me and offered me some candy. Serena, unlike many parents, did not come up and whisk me away. She took me to the side and said, "If you take this candy, you'd ruin your hunger for dinner. But if you don't, you'll make this guy sad but he'd go away. What do you think?" So I didn't. She told me she was proud of me then told me about the dangers of strangers. And in everything I do she's always telling me my opitions and letting me choose. _

_The second reason I admire Serena is because she'd always been there to comfort me. Whenever kids tease me at school, she'll come to me an play her flute. Whenever I hear it, I forget about being sad and stop crying. Then I tell her what happened and she tells me why they said that mean stuff. _

_The last reason I admire her is because she'd always been strong for me. Here recently she's been coughing a lot and getting sick. But she doesn't show us she's in so much pain. She'll play her flute and be a caring big sister to me. When I saw her crying one night last week, I comforted her and tried to play my flute. She smiled at me and told me she was going to be alright. Serena also told me that I was like the big sister now, but she was going to fight the illness. _

_Many children admire their parents. Many admire grandparents. We've all got our heros, but mine will always be my big sister, Serena." _

"_That was very good," Mr. Jones smiled at her, "you get a B plus." _

_Emily was so proud of herself. _

"_Yeah, but you did it wrong," eleven year old Joey came walking up to her. _

"_Joey, sit down," Mr. Jones gave him a warning look. _

"_Look, I'm helping," Joey took her paper and faced her, right there in front of forty kids. _

"_What…what did I do wrong?" she asked, a little afraid of him. _

"_You sounded too much like a robot," Joey read from her paper and read in a high, girly voice, "Like, when I was five this man, like, came up to me and offered me some candy." He did a little laugh, batty his eyelashes, and everybody started to snicker. _

"_And we were supposed to do it on the person we admire," he told her, "who admires their big sister?" _

"_Me," Emily replied. _

"_Well, it's stupid," the boy shoved her paper into her hands and started to skip around the room, batting his eyes, speaking in a bad, high immation of her voice, "Oh, look at me! I'm Emily, and I admire my big sister because my parents are too lazy to take care of me!" _

"_That's not true!" the girl cried, her face heating up and people laughed lightly. _

"_Joey.." Mr. Jones' warning to did nothing to his student. _

"_And finally," the elven year old stopped in front of her, "you wrote it like you copied it from somewhere. What are you, a teacher's little pet?" _

"_No," Emily felt the tears forming, "I am not! I just followed instructions." _

"_Sit down or I will call the office," Mr. Jones came to defend Emily. _

"_See?" Joey faced the class, "Mr. J is like, her only friend. Emily Harrison's a teacher's pet and a girl with lousy parents on a shabby farm." _

_The nine year old child started to cry. _

"_And a crybaby!" the boy laughed evilly, pointing to her, "Crybaby Emily!" _

"_Crybaby Emily! Crybaby Emily! Crybaby Emily!" everybody chanted, laughing hard and pointing at her. _

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mr. J boomed, and everybody shut up, "Joseph, to the office. NOW!" _

_But even with Joey gone and the class not chanting it, she could hear the soft laughter and whispers and see them pointing fingers under their desks. The damage had been done. _

The present day Emily wiped a tear before letting the last one flow.

_She was thirteen year old. People still teased her, but she'd gotten better due to her sister, who was now ill. It was PJ day and school, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and purple fuzzy pants with pink slippers. The girl gushed a little over the guys without shirts. Now she was standing at her locker, putting up her books. _

"_Well, if it ain't crybaby Emily," a familiar voice said. _

_She moaned silently as she turned to face fifteen year old Joey Finstin. He was wearing boxers with no shirt, showing off his abs. She was the only one not gushing over it. _

"_What do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed. _

"_Can't a guy just say hi to girl in her PJs?" he flexed his muscles, "so…you like the view?" _

"_I'll be late to class," she started to walk away. _

"_Still a teacher's pet?" he snickered. _

"_No," she wasn't looking back, still walking. _

_The teenager cut her off. _

"_Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder, "what do you say we ditch this place and grab a burger?" _

"_No, thanks," she stopped at the water fountain to get some water. _

"_Come on," he leaned against it to her, "it'll be fun." _

_She glared at him. "No." _

"_Then I guess I'll have to do this." He turned on the water, using his finger to make it hit her pants._

"_Joseph!" she screamed, causing a crowd to form. They started to laugh, since it looked like she'd wet herself. _

"_Shut up!" she yelled to them before a laughing Joey told them, "And now Crybaby Emily wets herself!" _

_Fuming, the girl punched him right in the face. Then she ran out of the school doors and didn't come back their again. _

The teenager in the now time fell backwards, the memories over. Mentor Ji came to her side as she stared up at the tree tops, her hazel eyes wide.

"Emily?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "are you okay?"

She felt the pain trickle away, now that the memories were at ease.

"Okay?" she sat up, smiling, "I feel great!"

"Good to know," he smiled back, "ready to talk to Joseph?"

"I don't really think…" she began, but he nodded, understanding.

"You may not forgive him," he spoke to her wisely, helping her to her feet, "but it is a start."

Author Note: Well, now you know why Em hates him so much! Oh, and a special thanks to lulugirl55, for giving me that second memory! Check out her stories **Forgotten **and **Can it be More than Friendship?** . Really, check them all out! She's super talented! :D And you guys know the drill: Reviews=Chapter 5! :D


	5. One chance

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 5

"Joey?" Emily looked at the wannabe Orange Ranger, "can I speak with you for a moment..alone?"

"Sure thing," he trotted after her into the garden.

"Look," her hazels were dead serious, "I don't really take kindly to the things you did to me when we were younger. And I don't really think you are fit to join the Samurai."

"Come on," he took her hand, "we can be friends. Trust me, Em. I've changed and I'm sorry."

Pulling away, she shook her blonde curls.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I don't trust you."

"Just give me a chance," he begged.

Looking around, he picked up two training sticks. Heaving a sigh, the girl started to sparr him. Her emotions toward him came spilling out, and she knocked him around until he down for the count.

"Wow," she gazed at her puffing self, "you are seriously talented."

"I've practiced," she cautiously helped him up.

"Put please," he went back to the issue, "I want so badly to join the team. Just...please?"

She knew she wasn't going to get rid of him, so she finally heaved a sigh.

"Fine," she groaned, "one chance. But mess up..."

"I won't," he crossed his heart, "promise."

XXXXXXX

The Yellow Ranger was stiff, uncomfortable, and watched him like a hawk as he joined them. He cleaned up after them and was very kind and amazing cook. If this was buttering up, the others was slick, shiny, and yellow. But she refused to be tricked or buttered.

Then the first battle came.

The Nilock attacking, Revac, was ugly. His left side was black with a yellow glowing cat eye, an the right side was yellow with a wide, black, unblinking fish eye. He could reverse things around. Ex. He'd make people switch out bodies with their opposite to reverse their personality.

"Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

The flying symbols made the beast tumble.

"Oh, there's eight of you now?" he chuckled, "well, your still no match for me!"

He mixed them up by making them think right was left and left was up while reading their personalities. The Red Ranger and Yellow Rangers were alike each other, same with the Blue and Pink Rangers. The Silver and Gold Rangers were like twins, and all of them liked each other and were basically a little like the other in each way.

Then he realized: The Orange and Yellow Rangers weren't _anything _alike.

"You two will make fine reverse victims," Revac looked at those two, and his eyes glowed. They were thrown back, demorphed and hurting.

"No!" Jayden ran swiftly over to Emily.

"Emily!" Mia dashed after him with Mike.

"Joey!" Antonio, Wesley, and Kevin knelt the Orange Ranger, "are alright, dude?"

Their eyes opened after a moment.

"Emily," Jayden hugged her tightly.

"Dude, I like you," she pulled away, "but I'm not really a hugger."

"What?" if this had been a cartoon, question marks would be over the three's heads.

"Joey," Antonio breathed easy when he sat up.

"Is it...did we win?" he shuddered.

"Still over here!"

"Not yet," Wesley shook his brown hair.

"You and Em took a nasty fall," Kevin advised him, "just lay low. We've got this."

"Okay," he laid back, "where is Emily?"

"Right here," Jayden was leading a stumbling Em to them. She laid beside him, and the others ran into battle.

"Hey, Jay?" Joey looked at the Red Ranger before he was gone.

"Hm?"

Suddenly, Joey kissed Jayden's cheek.

"Kick his butt," he grinned.

Screaming, Jayden ran away from the Orange Ranger. Emily made a gagging sound as he sat back down, horrified. Revo left, dried up, but the others had to question Jayden curling in a ball, rocking and babbling.

Author Note: Lol. No, I am not gay. This is humor! Stay tuned for Chapter 6, coming soon to a story near you! :D


	6. Emotion

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 6

Author Note: I KNOW, it's been, like, EVER. I have a LOT on my plate recently, okay? But without further adou…enjoy!

"This is a pickle," Antonio commented as he stared at the reversed rangers.

"Yes, yes it is," Mia agreed.

"Guess we'll have to wait until he returns until they're back to normal," Kevin sighed, "but I guess that's alright."

Jayden was keeping his distance from Joey..Emily…whatever, but he nodded.

"A girl's body feels weird," 'Emily' said.

"So you switched bodies?" Mia inquired.

"More like switches brains," 'Joey' shrugged.

"That's kind of confusing," Wesley blinked, "but you two should rest. We all need too. It's been a long day."

The others agreed, and soon it was just Joey and Emily in the recovery room. The two were silent, not really trying to sleep.

"Emily?" 'Emily' spoke.

"What?"

"Don't try to go into my memories, okay?"

"No problem," Emily growled, "I don't enjoy that feeling. But there's an emotion I can't identify when I'm near you…"

He, she, whatever, was silent.

"Love."

Author Note: I know…short! But Chapter 7 is with reviews and longness!


	7. Reverse, reverse

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 7

Author Note: Okay, until father notice, when I say Emily I mean Joey and when I say Joey I mean Emily. :D

Joey wasn't talking to the 'Yellow Ranger' until Revoc returned. He, she, whatever, was certain he, she, whatever had lost her/his mind. When the GAP sensor buzzed, the team sprinted into the battle. Jayden was in the far lead, since Joey was near him. It just creeped him out and confused them all.

Thank goodness Joey could get out of changing with the guys. _That _would have been too much of a view.

"Ah, Samurai Rangers," Revoc chuckled, "how do you like my little switch out?"

Joey snarled and pulled out her samuraizer. Emily shuddered, and the others hissed or growled.

"Confusing," Jayden shuddered, "and gay."

Revoc laughed, and they all yelled, "Go, go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

The Rangers charged into battle. Joey wasn't sure how to work the real Joey's symbols, so she had to rely on swordplay. At least he, she, whatever didn't try to master one like Emily.

"Spin Sword: Syscmic Sweep!" Emily yelled, swinging out. But the power blasted in front of her, singing his/her hair and throwing him/her back.

"Joey! I mean Emily!" Joey yelled, rushing to his/her side. The girl/boy moaned, the power making him/her dimorph, "you idiot."

Joey rose in anger, death glare set onto the Nilock. She/he leapt into action, swinging her/his sword across the monster. In no time, he was down. Doing a backflip leap, she/he held him still.

"Now!"

The others attacked violently with their spin swords. Well, except Emily. When he turned into a mega monster, they all looked at each other. They couldn't combine without the Ape Zord.

"I've got this," Antonio announced, "OctoZord, ClawZord, I need you!"

When he transformed, Jayden, Kevin, and Mike formed into the Samurai BattleWing. They connected, and Wesley and Mia looked at each other.

"Well, I'm not just standin' here," Wesley pulled out his Hawk Zord, "let's go!"

When they turned Mega, the Hawk Zord latched onto the Turtle Zords back.

"Flying Turtle Zord," Mia and Wesley announced, "we are united."

The Claw Zord and OctoZord came in, bashing into Revoc from both sides, sindging him.

"Reverse!" he yelled, and Antonio was turned into OctoZord instead of ClawZord.

"Whoa!" he yelled as ClawZord went unstable.

Revoc yelled as the BattleWing flew in, knocking him off his feet and burning his chest. He used Reverse to make the Zords reangange into a mess. Mia and Wesley launched into action, also burning with it and Wesley's Zord launching hers into his burn on the chest. But when he tried Reverse, the two unconnected, expecting it, and reconnected.

"Let's finish him!" Mia declared.

"Katana Power: Final Strike!" they all yelled, the three Zord combitions coming into destroy him together.

When they were back on the ground, not huge, they rushed to check on Emily and Joey, who were now back to normal. But they were still in for a surprise.

Joey, (And I mean the real one,) was now on the ground, Emily by his side. But they were kissing.


	8. What the heck did I do?

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 8

"Jayden?" the blonde female peered into the darkened bedroom of the Red and Silver Rangers.

"Go away," his voice was muffled, "I've got nothing to say to you."

Her hazels filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"If you're so sorry, why'd you kiss him?" the Fire Samurai demanded, "if you're in love with him, fine. I don't care."

"You do," she was ignoring the fast waterflow, "and I don't love him. My feelings just got the best of me. I was so concerned for him, and was just so happy he was okay…it just happened."

"Then how do we know our love life didn't 'just happen'?" he turned to face her. His tearstained, red, angry face looked deadly in the pale hall light.

"Because I love you," she told him, "and I thought you loved me."

"You don't love me," he turned away from her with a scowl, "I know you don't."

"I do," she was pleading, "please, Jayden. Trust me."

"Trust is something I should never have used," his voice was choking as it trembled, "trust only leads to broken hearts. We're over, Emily."

"What?" she gasped, "no!"

"Yes," he snapped, "now get out of my room!"

"Jay…"

"Do not call me Jay," he snarled, his eyes deadly, "I have a name. Now, get out of my sight. You make me sick."

She rushed away, crying her heart out. She wept loudly into her pillow until a hand came on her back. She wished it was Jayden, but she knew it couldn't be. Sure enough, it was Joey.

"I heard what happened," his eyes pittied her, "and I'm sorry, this is all my fault.."

"No," she shook her curls, "no it's not. This is my fault. Jayden's right."

"Oh, come here," he sat beside her, opening his arms for her. She curled up in them willingly, crying her little heart out.

"Thank you, Joey," she closed her eyes, worn out.

"Anything for a friend," he rested his chin on her head, letting her sleep in his arms, letting the smooth beat of his heart lure them both to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The Red Ranger peered into the Yellow and Pink Rangers' room. Mia was asleep in her bed, and his heart fell. Joey was on her bed, her asleep in his arms. She didn't move when he approached silently.

"Em?" he whispered, brushing a tangled blonde curl out of her face.

When she opened her hazels, they were wounded and lifeless.

"I…" he couldn't explain.

"You don't have to yell," she whispered, "I get it. Joey is my companion now, I guess. You can be happy now."

He stared as she curled close to the blonde with forest eyes, face in his shoulder. Her body trembled a little when he touched her shoulder, and he backed out.

Heart grieving, he ran out into the forest, not looking back. He couldn't let them see him cry and fall apart. It was coming, his mind was crashing and burning. The only clear thought that got through was this:

_What the heck did I do? _


	9. Feelings

How to make a Yellow Samurai hate you 9

Emily was trying to move on from her memories with Jayden. Joey was so understanding, patient and kind. He never made her uncomfortable, and she was totally happy with him. She could smile and laugh, feel like she never had a worry. But they were apart, fear crept over her and she felt empty. Her heart longed for the Red Ranger so much, but Joey was like everything Jayden wasn't. He talked to her, keeping her mind off his memory, and he was sensible. When she cried, he acting like he was crying and made her laugh. It was like he was just like her.

Then why she couldn't stop thinking about that unsensible, quiet, mysterious coco blonde Fire Samurai Ranger?

She was restless as usual in her bed, turning around and tangling up her hair. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan swirled around, and she felt as if her former boyfriend was shivering the night. Blinking, she rolled on her side, and she felt a pain and dampness, like he was rolling down a wet hill painfully. Now confused, her hazels fixed on the moon. She felt like his eyes were on it, like they were connected in a way.

_What in the world? _she thought, _how could I feel this stuff? _

She tossed around, the feelings overcoming her own senses.

_She could see the forest before her, her breath hard and her clothes wet and cold. She was suddenly on the ground, trying to find warmth in a pile on leaves. Her skin twitched and shivered, nerves weakening. Her eyes closed, hot breath coming out in small puffs in the air. _

Gasping, she sat up. It was just like she'd been there, and she somehow knew it was Jayden feeling that way. She wasn't sure why she felt this, but this could help her know how he was.

_Suddenly, she felt something slimy and cold. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the Sanzu River water on her hand. Shaking the gross stuff off her hand, she backed up from the oozing crack. She tore off a little piece of her shirt to sope it all up. Suddenly, it pulled in her hand. _

_She recoiled from the gunk under the ground, then yelped. She tried to fight it, but she was suddenly going down. She clawed wildly, fighting the yanking from the water. Making a symbol, fire made the evil water retreat. _

"_Ah, Red Ranger," a steel voice cooed fakely, "ready for a little visit?" _

The Yellow Ranger shivered when the feeling retreated. Somehow she knew it was Jayden, and he was there in the same spot. He was in a lot of danger. Closing her eyes, trying to steady her breath, she concentrated on the feeling.

_She retreated from the Nilock above him. It was tall and green-red, hollow yellow eyes glowing dangerously. Scrambling up on the wet leaves, she grabbed her samuraizer. But the beast snatched up and pushed her, sending her sliding into the gunky river water. Breathing in pain, she couldn't find the strength to fight him anymore. The monster picked her up, strong grip sinking his claws into her skin painfully. Black dots danced before, world spinning and lights flashing. Squeaking in pain, she dropped to the floor of the forest. _

_She screamed as his foot smashed on her chest, cracking within her. Pain filled her ribs, and her holler was covered by his hand when he twisted her ankle. She lay broken, in pure agony, on the ground. She couldn't move or breathe good, and the beast snatched her up by the wrist. He slammed her on his slimy, bulky shoulder, then walked off. She lost conscienceness. _

Emily about screamed. Jayden was being kidnapped, being broken and tortured by a Nilock. She couldn't just let him die and know it. Sure, they were over and he was a pretty big meanie earlier. But they were a team, and she wasn't one to back down when a friend needed help. Jayden had made her a fighter.

Silently so she didn't wake up Mia, the blonde tip-toed out of the room and into the garden. Yanking out a few tangles in her curls, she tossed her hair into a ponytail to see better. Ignoring the fact she was still in her jammies, the girl morphed silently and headed out.

She climbed through the brush, looking for her ex. When she saw the Sanzu River seeping through, she soaked it up quickly and followed the slimy tracks from the beast. Her hazels were soon showing her a big tree, covered in slime.

_He must have passed into a gap, _she thought, making a symbol. She went into the reopened gap and let it take her, hoping it took her where they were.

Apparently fate was on her side, because she was suddenly in a cave. Sanzu slime was everywhere, and there was dim lighting in spots. The mouth was small, making escape difficult. The Yellow Ranger tried to be silent as she went down into darkness. Her feet kept sliding, and she had to steady herself more than a few times, which resulted in her hand getting covered in the Sanzu gunk on the walls, which were just a slippery.

Finally, she saw them. The Nilock was watching Jayden, who looked completely broke on the ground. His breaths were heavy with pain, eyes unopening. The evil smiled, er, evilly and extending several, sharp, wet with slime and poison. Cruelly, he pushed the hurt Ranger in the broken spot on the ribs. He gasped in agony, eyes flashing as the monster leaned close.

_She could feel his breath on her face, eyes starting to glow bright, burning her own. _

"You're done for," he hissed lowly, claws coming down.

_The tips touched where her heart was, the wetness of pure poison and death on her skin. _

"Why?" her ex-boyfriend rasped in agony, "why are you doing this?"

"You're Red Ranger," he replied, "Master wants to get you rid of, and I was the merciless Nilock to do the job. This is my they call me Mercales."

_The tips started to sink in, and she coughed in pain. Shivering and twitching, she closed her eyes. Something wet ran down her battered, filthy, bleeding cheek. When it seeped on her lips, she knew what it was. _

Emily held her gasp in her throat. It was a tear, which meant…

"Aw, poor little baby," Mercales laughed cruelly, "what a weak little excuse for a Ranger. I thought you'd be tougher, but ha! What a fool! Here you are, all broke easy, crying!"

_The tears were going faster. _

"Pathiec," he chuckled, "goodbye, Red Ranger."

Overcome with the cruelness of meanness this guy was presenting, the Earth Samurai emerged out quickly, sliding toward them. Slamming her heels in the slime, she stopped in front of them, grabbing up her sword. She snatched up her power disk and sent the monster rolling.

"Who the heck are you?" the beast hissed, danger in his glowing eyes. But she wasn't going to be afraid.

"Who am I?" she gripped her sword, lunging out to attack, slashing him while speaking, "Emily Harrison, the Yellow Ranger!"

Roaring, he struck her chest and grabbed her neck. She couldn't breathe, but she kicked his manhood and was let go. Enraged, Marcases snatched her up by her shirt and threw her painfully into the wall. Her head spun and vison blurred, but she got to her feet.

"Nobody," she snarled, "and I mean _nobody, _makes my leader cry and gets away with it."

"Then I must be nobody," he slashed her chest, and she screamed in pain. He sure was merciless.

Next, he snatched her wrist and pinned her painfully to the wall and punched her stomach. She sank to the ground, and he kicked her waist. Curling up, she was slashed and sent rolling with lazer power to back. When he zapped her back again when she stumbled up, a spark hit her backside. She went forth, pretty ticked off now.

Whirling on her heel, sending the slime flying, she sent him flying with her spin sword. Suddenly, the girl got an idea. She made a few symbols, sending them into the ground. They sank into the Earth under the slime, and she was totally still as he lunged for her.

At the last second, she slashed out with her sword. It hit the Nilock like a ball to bat, and he went airborne. He landed between where the symbols had sunken in, and the Earth suddenly started to shake. He yelled out as it all covered him, the ground rising, covering him a tight concoun.

Taking Jayden's samuaizer from the ground, she made another symbol with it and struck it with her morpher. Fire engulfed it, and when it crumbling into the ground, the beast was dust. Then he reformed, turning him into a mega monster.

She gulped, knowing she couldn't beat him alone. But that's when somebody cleared their throat. Turning around, she saw the fully morphed Samurai Ranger standing there, ready for battle.

"When…?" she was dumbfounded.

"We just showed up," Mike answered.

"Figured you needed a hand," Antonio winked.

"Come on, guys," Mia declared, "let's go!"

As the others went mega, Joey rushed up to Emily. He held her close, weeping, no doubt.

"What happened?" he demanded, "why would you scare me like that? Never, _ever _do that to me again."

"Sorry," she frowned in guilt, "I'll explain later. Now, let's go!"

"No," he shook his head, "I'll go Mega. You have got to get Mr. Shiba over there back to the house."

"Alright," she agreed, "be careful."

"I will," he then transformed.

While the others battled, the Earth Samurai girl rushed to her leader's side. He was unconscience, and his breathing was sick and wounded. She couldn't feel his feelings anymore, which was good. First off, it was creepy. Second, she was in enough pain herself before feeling his.

Summoning what strength she had left, she got him halfway up in her arms. Straining her muscles, she pulled him onto her burned back. Disgaurding the pain, she headed to the Shiba House. It was completely hard, the pain of his weight and her body abuse about killing her, but she grit her teeth and walked.

She about died when she got to doorstep. She had made it, and now she couldn't go any further. Trying to be gentle, she put Jayden on the mat and collapsed beside him. Mentor had them up quickly inside, and Emily about blacked out from relief.

Just before she did, she saw the tears going down Jayden's face. Weakly, she took his hand gently and kissed away a tear.


	10. How to make a Yellow Ranger love you

How to make a Yellow Ranger hate you 10

Emily moaned, her hazel eyes fluttering open. The familiar recovery room walls welcomed her with the ceiling, the bed underneath her giving her warmth. It was a little too much warmth, and her muscles and joints needed to be used again. Carefully, since she was still sore, the blonde girl swung her legs out of bed and stretched out. The female stumbled once when she tried to go the door.

"Careful," she turned around to see Joey sitting in a chair by her bed, which was on her blindside, which was why she never saw him.

"Joey," she got on her knees, crawling to the male blonde, who held her closely, running his fingers through her curls.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired.

"A lot better and stronger," she nodded, "now I'm ready to go train." She started to the door, but he took her wrist.

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "you gotta' be fully recovered first."

"Dang," she pouted.

"Em…"

"What?" His smiled at her innocent eyes.

Smiling back, she laid down in bed.

"You owe me some explaining," he sat beside her legs.

So, she described everything to him. She even spoke of the way to feel how to feel Jayden's feelings. When she finished, something sparked in his forest eyes.

"Emily," he took her hands, "promise me you won't freak out when I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" curiousness shown in her hazels.

"Well…" his forests flickered to the door, then to Jayden who was still out cold, "I am responsible for that feeling you could use to find him."

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

"I mean, I've some Nilock powers," Joey explained, "see, I've always digged you. But then _he _showed up.

The day replayed like TV in his head as he explained.

_Six year old Joey felt horrible for bullying that little girl on the playground earlier, and not just because he'd gotten spanked for it. The young male stared across the forest stream with a sigh. If he saw her again, he was going to apologize. He felt in love with…Emily, was it? _

_Suddenly, the current seemed to flow backwards. He gaped as a Nilock rose out of the water, who he would later discover was Malcases. The monster stepped toward him, and the blonde child stumbled back, terror in his eyes. _

"_I've heard you've fallen in love with a certain future Yellow Ranger," the beast grabbed him by the shirt front. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about," the child shook in fear, "you mean that Emily girl?" _

"_Well," the Nilock ignored the question, "I can't allow somebody like you to be in love and protect her, can I?" _

"_Sure you can," his throat was dry. _

"_Well, I won't," the yellow sockets glowed bright. The boy screamed, though the sound was muffled by the Nilock's hand, as power surged in him, killing him. _

_When it was over, the last thing Joey remembered was the Nilock's laughter and him disappearing into the gap. _

"He was trying to kill me, and he nearly did," the present Orange Ranger told her, "but I fought against the pain and sickness. I got the power to transport feelings between people so they can feel what each other feel. But that beast was successful in making me meaner so I couldn't stop messing with you. That's why I was always so mean. But now that he's gone forever, that power is gone and so is that meanness I always tried to control."

"Wow," the blonde girl hugged him, "I never knew…I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault," he held her close, "it was his. But the issue of that is over and we can let the past go. But now I must leave."

"What?" she gasped, "why?"

"Please don't be mad, but I was dating while dating you,"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Shhhh!" Joey looked around, thankful that scream didn't wake anybody up.

"How could you?" her hazels were teary, "I th-thought you l-loved me."

"I did," he tried to explain, "up until they Nilock died, the meanness in me was controlled in a way. But sometimes it would take over me, and I couldn't stop it before the damage was done. I went out with another mortal girl, and now that _he _is gone, I realize I love her instead."

Emily was trembling with emotion. It wasn't his fault, and she knew it. She knew he was sorry and guilty, but the scar was made. She was crying now.

"Please don't cry," he held her, "don't cry."

"Just leave," she squirmed out his arms, "I said one chance. The one chance is gone, and I wish you the best."

He nodded, knowing he'd blown the chance up and damaged her heart again. But a bully to her was probably all he'd ever be, whether he meant it or not. With a sigh, he laid is morpher on the bed and walked out.

Trembling, the girl stared at his samuarizer. Grabbing it, she went outside behind the Shiba House where a mighty stone wall was. That was where that devices grave was. Satisfied at that, she went back inside and wept in her pillow.

"All your ever going to be is mean," she sniffed when she was done, "and now I'm moving on. You'll never hurt me again."

Smiling, she felt that sadness melt away. That's when her leader stirred.

"Jayden," she went over quickly as his eyes opened.

"Emily," he coughed weakly, "please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine," it was true, inside and out, "but are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter," he looked depressed and sullen, "I was horrible to you and then I put you in danger by getting kidnapped…you should have let me die."

"You know you made me a fighter," she smiled weakly, "and I would never do that to my friend."

"How did you know, anyway?"

"Long story?"

"I got time," Laughing, she told him everything.

"Thank you so much, Emily," he sat up weakly, hugging her with what strength he could muster, "words can not describe how thankful I am right now."

"It turns out Joey was the jerk, anyway," she nuzzled his forehead, "all is forgiven from you. I'd flip out if you acted like that with Mia."

Grinning, he asked, "So do you love me again?"

"Who said I ever stopped?" they kissed.

"So…" he looked sheepish, "you knew I was…?"

"Crying?"

"Don't say it out loud!" Roses of embaressment were on his cheeks, "I was weak, okay? Leaders cry too, you know."

"Jayden's a crybaby," she started to tease him, "Jayden's a crybaby…"

"Shut up!" he was trying to hide his smile.

"Jayden's a crybaby!" she laughed and chanted as he chased her, "Jayden's a crybaby, Jayden's a crybaby!"

He caught her, and the Yellow and Red Rangers fell to the couch, him tickling her in all her ticklish spot.

"S-s-stop!" she laughed.

"Not till I hear an aplogy," he kept ticking, his fingers dancing under her stomach, just above her hip.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry!" she wailed with laughter.

"And kissie," their lips connected.

"Now stop it!" she demanded between giggles.

"No, I don't think so," those long fingers danced under her arms.

"Jayden's a crybaby!" her face was red from laughter, "Jayden's a crybaby…hahahahaha!" She started to tickle him, which resulted in her learning he was extremely ticklish.

The two rolled on the floor, tickling each other and laughing happily. They didn't notice Joey looking in through the window. He sighed before trudging off, knowing he could never make Em so happy. Ah, well. It was his fault, and she belonged with Jayden.

_I've shown and learned how to make a Yellow Ranger hate you, _he thought, _and now Jayden is going to show how to make a Yellow Ranger love you. _

Author Note: I done!

Authors Together, ORANGE FOREVER! :D :D :D


End file.
